Girl's Night Out
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: The boys go out so Starfire and Raven are left with nothing to do. Not that that will stop them from having some fun.


Girl's Night Out A Teen Titans fanfic by Heaven's Angel

Disclaimer: Hey there, I'm thinking of changing my name to Fluff Angel, it seems to be what I'm best at. I own nothing, this is from my mind so don't steal. 

"I can't believe those jerks!" roared Raven as she involuntarily detonated one of the tables in Titan Tower's rec room.

"Raven, please be reasonable," said Starfire as she tried to soothe her enraged friend.

"No! Cyborg wins five tickets to Slamfest nine at the stadium and who does he ask to go? Not you, not me, but Speedy and Wildebeest! How is that fair, huh? Explain it to me Starfire!" Raven screamed as the scraps of the table began to melt. 

"Please Raven, perhaps Cyborg merely wished to have a male bonding night. I am sure he meant no disrespect to you or me by inviting Speedy and Wildebeest."

"That's not the point! He didn't even ask us if we wanted to go!" Raven seethed as she nonetheless tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Raven, did you even want to go to this Fest of Slamming? Did you not often tell Robin and Cyborg that wrestlers were… what did you call them?"

"Sissified sacks of bat guano in tighty whities without the skid marks," Raven mumbled. Straightening up, continued, "But still, it's the principle of the thing."

"And you think that the 'goth' fighter Spyke Hayabusa, is cute." Starfire replied with a wink.

"That's not true." Raven huffed as her face turned red.

"Well, if we cannot go with the boys on their night out, perhaps we may enjoy one of our own!" said Starfire with a big grin.

"Huh?" asked a surprised Raven with a quizzical look on her face.

"I am suggesting we indulge in a girl's night out!" exclaimed Starfire happily, "We can paint each other's nails, watch chick flicks, and eat mounds of the junk food we all enjoy."

"Um yeah, I don't do the whole girly thing," Raven replied, making quotations with her fingers as she said the word girly.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" said Starfire as her eyes grew even bigger, "Come on Raven, pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseee?"

"No, and I mean it." Raven replied as she crossed her arms in conviction.

Twenty minutes later, Raven found herself sitting on the floor in her purple bathrobe with cotton balls between her toes, dark purple nail polish drying on her toenails, Starfire's copy of "Titanic" in the DVD player, and sipping a diet cola, a rare indulgence for the psion.

"How did I get talked into this again?" moaned Raven as she began to paint a layer of green nail polish on one of Starfire's hands.

"Oh come now it is your turn to tell of your most embarrassing time," said Starfire with her huge smile as she adjusted her own bathrobe, a bright pink one with a green belt.

"Oh Gods, you, uh, aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?" asked Raven as her eyes darted left and right nervously.

"Of course not." said Starfire.

"Well," said Raven as she dipped her brush back into the nail polish bottle, "about six months ago I was out on patrol, when I started sensing a bizarre energy. I decided to check it out and ended up chasing it all over Jump City."

"What was it?" asked Starfire, engrossed by the mystery.

"It was Beast Boy," sighed Raven as she sweat dropped and Starfire face-faulted.

"Beast Boy?" asked Starfire dumbfounded.

"Beast Boy." confirmed Raven, "From what I can figure out, Beast Boy ate some messed up tofu that was mixed with magical herbs. It's a good thing he isn't magical, otherwise he would have realized he was the most powerful force on Earth for about an hour," said Raven.

"I do not understand… how is that embarrassing?" asked Starfire, still confused.

"Well, I did have to make sure that the herbs were out of his system, and to do that, I needed to investigate his… well, his droppings," said Raven as she looked down at the floor.

The look on Starfire's face was a fairly good representation of what Raven still felt about it.

"Okay, now that I'm done embarrassing myself," said Raven as she finished with one of Starfire's hands and went to the next one, "what's up with you and Robin?"

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend," said Starfire simply.

"Duh," said Raven, "I mean, don't think I haven't seen you sneaking over to his room at one in the morning."

"You, uh, saw that?" asked Starfire guiltily.

"Yes. Not everyone is asleep at that time you know," said Raven with a knowing smirk, "What have you two done?"

"Do I need to talk about this type of girl talk?" said Starfire as she blushed even deeper.

"I just told you about digging through Beast Boy's crap, I think you can tell me this," said Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we have not had sex yet," said Starfire, "Though Robin does enjoy, what is it, drinking me out?"

"Oh, um, wow. Wish I hadn't heard that," said Raven making a face, "Do you go down on him?"

"Yes, I do enjoy it, although probably not as much as he does," said Starfire with a smile and a giggle. 

"Gees, you just aren't holding back are you?" said Raven as she made another face.

"Well, what about you and Beast Boy?" asked Starfire knowingly, "Like you two have not been seeing each other."

"What?" said Raven, "Beast Boy and I aren't going out."

"You're lying," said Starfire flatly, "Like you, I saw Beast Boy leaving your room one morning."

"Oh, yeah, umm… that," stammered Raven.

"What happened?" asked Starfire leaning in with her head cupped in her hands.

"Well, you know, after the whole Terra thing, and my encounter with Malchior, well, we were both sort of lonely. One night he came over to talk about all of it. One thing lead to another, and we ended up going at it once."

"Only once?" asked Starfire with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, well okay, it was four times that night, but we haven't done anything since then," explained Raven with hands raised as if in defense.

"Was he good?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Animal instincts, and selective morphing abilities is all I'll say," shot back Raven as the two collapsed in giggles.

"See friend Raven," said Starfire, "Is this not enjoyable?" 

"Okay, okay," admitted Raven, "It is pretty relaxing."

"This reminds me of my childhood on Tamaran," smiled Starfire, "I have not been able to have a night for girls since my hith-jap Faran'thor was lost."

"What's a hith-jap?" asked Raven curious as always when Starfire started talking about her home world.

"A hith-jap is a special friend," explained Starfire, "One that is closer than all others, for only females. The two have no secrets, and no one save one's parents are closer. We swear our eternal love and loyalty to one another."

"Wow, sounds like a serious thing," said Raven.

"Yes," replied Starfire gazing off into the distance, "For females of Tamaran, your hith-jap is like an extension of oneself. Faran'thor was like another side of me, one who taught me much."

"Well, what happened to her?" asked Raven.

"Sadly she perished, and I was not able to save her," said Starfire sadly as her eyes lowered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Raven.

"It is fine friend Raven," said Starfire, "I was sad for a long time, but being here, making friends with all of you has very much healed my heart."

"So uh, I can't help but ask," said Raven wishing to shift the conversation a little, "When you say love, how deep did it go?"

"You mean, were we lovers?" asked Starfire.

"Well, yes," said Raven shrugging her shoulders.

"No," said Starfire simply.

"I just thought, from the sounds of it," began Raven, but she was interrupted by a huge explosion that suddenly erupted from outside the Titan Tower's at the edge of Jump City.

"What was that?" the two screamed at the same time.

"Let's go!" said Raven as she shot out of the tower.

"Let's," agreed Starfire as she shot off after Raven.

Two minutes later the two appeared at the docks where fire was billowing out of one of the warehouses. 

"Where are they?" said Raven as she and Starfire looked around for signs of attackers.

"Well if it isn't the little ladies for the Teen Twerps," came a mocking voice from the smoke.

"Oh, don't tell me…" began Raven as the seven and a half foot tall Adonis came strolling out of the smoke, a crate underneath each arm. 

"Wow, out of uniform aren't we pretty girls?" asked Adonis with a sneer.

"What?" said Raven, "Oh no…"

"We seem to have forgotten our uniforms," remarked Starfire.

"I think they're an improvement," said Adonis taking in the full view, "Why don't I show you everything is proportional."

"You wish," shot back Raven.

"Adonis return those goods and surrender," ordered Starfire as her hands and eyes began to glow green. 

"Um, no!" yelled Adonis as he chucked the two crates at the hovering girls.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" cried Raven as she engulfed the airborne crates in her black energy then hurled them back at Adonis.

"Not even close," said Adonis as he raised his arms blocking the crates.

"Rah!" screamed Starfire as she flew in behind Raven's initial assault firing a barrage of her starbolts at Adonis.

"You know this don't work pretty," scoffed Adonis as he grabbed Starfire by one arm, spun twice and then released launching Starfire into the night sky.

"Starfire!" yelled out Raven.

"Forget about her, what about me?" said Adonis as he pounced.

Raven ripped a huge piece of concrete out and threw it in front, attempting to place something between her and this flying strongman. With a crash, Adonis smashed through Raven's defensive measure and landed on top of her.

"Still feisty I see," hissed Adonis as he grabbed onto Raven's arms and pinned her down with his greater weight.

"And you're still an idiot," retorted Raven as she smashed her foot between Adonis's legs, only to be met with the sound of steel and a sharp pain in her foot.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm too well armored," boasted Adonis, "My suit here, it responds to my mood. The more I focus, the tougher and stronger I get. Go ahead and hit me, it won't even make me budge."

As if on cue Starfire suddenly swooped down and with hands clasped together smashed Adonis in the side of the face and into another warehouse.

"Are you okay friend Raven?" asked Starfire as she helped Raven to her feet.

"I'm fine but we need to stop this muscle head moron quickly before he can do more damage," said Raven as she rubbed her arms.  
"Yes, but how?" asked Starfire, "He will recover in a few seconds."

"I've got an idea," replied Raven, "He said that his suits power is based on his focus. So all we need to do is break that focus."

"But how?" asked Starfire eyeing the spot that Adonis had crashed through nervously.

"Just follow my lead," said Raven, "And here he comes now."

"You are so dead!" fumed Adonis as he stepped through rubble, "I'm going to rip you apart and devour your innards."

"Steady Starfire," hissed Raven feeling her friend tense up.

"Come on, run, fight, just make this a little more interesting," taunted Adonis as he sauntered forward, slowly closing the distance.

"A little more," whispered Raven. At fifteen feet, Raven turned to Starfire. Doing as she had been instructed, Starfire turned toward Raven. Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire's neck and closed her eyes. Starfire did the same. Leaning forward and slightly upwards Raven pressed her lips to Starfire's. Starfire returned the kiss, snaking her tongue into Raven's mouth as one hand came up to caress her soft fair skin.

"What the…whoa," gasped Adonis as he faltered and stopped to stare open mouthed at this sudden display, "Girl on girl action is so hot."

Simultaneously, both girls eyes shot open as they turned to face the gawking brute. Each released her own form of attack and the two blasts crashed together into Adonis. 

With a howl of agony, Adonis flew backwards, and into the side of the warehouse. With a moan he sank down and his suit fell apart, leaving only the weakling underneath.

"That was…simple enough," said Starfire as the two stared at the downed villain. 

"Just like I thought," said Raven smugly, "Give him one impulse to his groin and he's completely lost."

"But friend Raven, what was so erotic about that?"

"Two girls kissing, gets every guy every time," explained Raven.

"The police seem to have arrived," commented Starfire, "I suggest we leave."

"Sounds good," agreed Raven as the two flew off into the night sky.

"Starfire," said Raven as the two flew among the clouds, "Why were you so surprised about Adonis's response?"

"Well, on my planet two girls sharing a kiss is not an unusual thing to behold," said Starfire. 

"Does this go back to that whole hith-jap thing?" asked Raven.

"Yes, sex between a girl and her hith-jap was not uncommon," said Starfire simply.

"I thought you said you two weren't lovers," posed Raven.

"Perhaps my understanding of the word was wrong then," explained Starfire after a moment's thought, "I have always understood lovers as being between a man and a woman."

"Well that makes sense," said Raven as her voice trailed off.

"Friend Raven, please follow me," said Starfire as she turned herself skywards and disappeared up past the clouds.

Raven shot up after her, higher and higher until the city was only a mass of small blinking lights below them. Finally, Raven caught up to Starfire, who had stopped so that she was fully lit by the moonlight. 

Raven couldn't help but slow down a little bit. The soft white moonlight accented Starfire's soft features, as her orange skin and pink hair were both subdued and simultaneously even more alive than ever. She was gorgeous. She wasn't sure why she was feeling like this, but right then she knew the truth; she could easily fall in love with this girl. 

"Raven can I ask you something important?" asked Starfire.

"What is it Starfire?" asked Raven.

"Will you be my hith-jap?" asked Starfire looking Raven in the eye.

"What?" gasped Raven, "Starfire, are you sure?"

"Please friend Raven, I feel we have grown so close in the time I have been on Earth. Please be my One."

"I…I would be honored Starfire," stuttered Raven looking at her feet, "Um, is there something I need to do or say?"

"No," said Starfire with a small smile as she placed a hand under Raven's chin and raised her head so the two looked eye to eye, "though a kiss is considered a traditional way to seal our bond as hith-jap."

"Oh, okay," said Raven with a small smile as she closed her eyes and the two touched lips and kissed for the second time that night. It was if a small star had gone nova behind Raven's eyes. The feelings that were bursting out of her were so unlike anything she had ever felt: love, comfort, protection, and truth in her self. Finally, after an eternity, they broke the kiss.

"Um, Starfire," said Raven as Starfire pulled her into a warm embrace.

"What is it, my hith-jap?" asked Starfire as she squeezed her arms slightly.

"What will Robin say about this?" Raven sounded guilty, "I don't want to come between you two."

"I assure you, you need not worry," said Starfire with a smile, "This is not the same as my relationship with Robin. You should not worry."

"As much as I'm enjoying this, it is getting rather cold up here," smiled Raven.

"I agree, let us return to our home," agreed Starfire as the two flew down back to the tower hand in hand.

Back at the Titan Tower, Starfire looked at Raven's naked body with disapproval, "That beast Adonis did this to you?"

She was referring to a pair of bruises on each of Raven's wrists.

"Don't worry, we sent him packing," replied Raven, "And beside, it's not that bad."

"Just like the gouge on your back is nothing?" asked Starfire with arms crossed over her bare breasts. The two teenagers were in Starfire's bathroom, where the orange skinned alien had drawn a hot bath.

Raven, not use to being fussed over so much, replied crossly, "I will heal, I always heal,"

"Please, step in the bath, the salts of Tamaran will help to heal the bruises much quicker," urged Starfire as she took Raven's hand and helped her step into the large tub. 

Raven leaned back and let the water cover her hair, "Starfire, why are you spoiling me like this?"

"We are hith-jap, to take care of you is like taking care of part of my body, it is nothing," said Starfire with a smile.

Starfire kneeled down next to the tub, naked as Raven, and began to rub Raven's shoulders. Raven groaned in contentment and leaned her head forward, allowing Starfire to walk her fingers down her vertebrae. With a wicked smile on her face, Starfire's hands began to creep around from Raven's back, still kneading, until she was stroking Raven's breasts as she brought her lips and began to plant kisses along Raven's shoulders and neck.

Raven moaned quietly as her arm reached around to stroke Starfire's hair, then leaned backwards to plant a kiss on Starfire's waiting lips. 

Raven smiled as she broke the kiss, "Let's say you join me in the bath."

Her eyes glowed white and Raven psionically picked up Starfire and deposited her gently in the bath so that Starfire was opposite of her. With the grace of a creeping cat, Raven slowly moved forwards her hands walking up Starfire's naked body. She leaned in and kissed a trail up Starfire's chest, to her neck, and finally to her lips as the two lay in the bath making out softly. Finally after awhile, Starfire smiled and said with a giggle, "my love, my hith-jap, please let us leave this bath now, and continue this in one of our quarters."

Raven smiled her small smile, "Sounds like fun, let's go to mine."

The two reluctantly pulled apart, and pulled themselves out of the still steaming tub. Covering themselves with their slightly tattered bath robes, they padded out of Starfire's room and into Raven's done the hall.

In the darkness, of Raven's room, Raven telekinetically pulled off both of their robes as Starfire reached over and pulled her into another embrace. With a yelp, Raven suddenly found herself literally swept off her feet as Starfire picked her up and walked over to the bed, then lay Raven down gently. 

"Don't worry my sweet, my lover, my hith-jap…" whispered Starfire into Raven's ear as she lay down next to Raven, "I will always be here for you."

Raven smiled in the darkness as Starfire's hands began to trace her curves. Raven leaned into Starfire's ear, "And I you."

The Next Morning

Robin stared over the morning paper as Raven and Starfire walked into the kitchen. Something was different, but he couldn't tell what it was. Oh well, he'd think about it later.

From the kitchen Speedy hollered, "What's up sleepy heads? How do you want your cereal made? Milk then cereal or cereal then milk?"

Starfire smiled, "I will have my cereal with mustard please."

"As always," said Speedy as he came out with a bowl and a cup, "And your herbal tea Raven."

"Thanks."

Raven and Starfire sat down together, just as Wildebeest, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all came in, still talking (or grunting) excitedly.

"Raven it was soooo cooool!" oozed Beast Boy as he went and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal. "Dragon Man and Super Ultra Dude did a ladder inferno match for the American International title."

Raven shrugged as she turned to Starfire, "He lost me after he said my name."

Cyborg sat down across from the two girls and began to devour a bowl of cereal. Next to him, Wildebeest placed a large bowl of green vegetables and grains in front of him and began to feed.

"Our boy Wildebeest here nearly didn't get in. Security guards seemed to think of him as some sort of horse or something stupid like that," said Cyborg with a grin as Wildebeest snorted angrily.

Robin put down his paper, "So how was your night? Did you girls do anything exciting?"

Raven and Starfire looked at each other and giggled. Starfire simply replied, "We partook of a girl's night out."

"Nothing much really," said Raven as she winked at Starfire who simply giggled.

"Girl's never doing anything interesting," remarked Beast Boy as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Closing remarks: Oh, Beast Boy, if you only knew. Special thanks to Japhith, who helped me edit and improve this. Check out his stories "Jump City Cantana" and "Jump City Sonata" So yeah, review please. And Peace OUT! 


End file.
